Fragmented Wishes
by pinkribbons
Summary: [SS] Sakura, a rebellious, untrained fairy stumbles upon an evil enchantress giving her a fateful curse. She has to find a boy and get him to fall in love with her within six months. Problems? Major. Full summary inside!
1. Fairies

**Full Synopsis: **Sakura, a rebellious, untrained fairy, finds herself with curse from an evil witch. What is it? She can't return back to her land, or have any contact with them **at all**. In addition, she can't tell anyone of either the curse or her powers that she once had. To get it back? She has to get a boy to fall in love with her and to kiss her within six months, or else Sakura won't be able to return to her land permanently and will lose all her powers (even though, they aren't exactly the best, but hey, she still has some!), basically becoming a human. Problem? The person the evil witch appoints for her is a cold-hearted prince who doesn't even know how to talk to women, let alone fall in love with one. And what's even worse is that Sakura is just the same. So, could they ever fall in love before Sakura's time is up? Sakura and Syaoran pairing!

-----------------

**Fragmented Wishes**

It was a beautiful land. Bright pink peonies, wild flowers, and green ocean trees littered the area in a harmonious grace. The sky was always an ethereal, boundless blue tracing happiness into everyone. The sun shined its blessed rays upon the land, warmth spreading throughout. Birds chirped melodically, the breeze was always a gentle wind. It was almost like a story book tale.

The land was inhabited by tale's most wishful character: **Fairies**.

No one knew of them. Humans believed fairies were non-existent creatures only roaming through the enchanted pages of a story book tale. It was a land, far, far away from any sort of existence besides the other fairies. No one knew of it, no one noticed it even if they had passed since it wasn't at all obvious that these folk were not human. It was near a glistening lake of cerulean blues where the forest trees fluttered about the area providing some space of shade for its inhabitants.

Though, they didn't look like fairies. At least the ones that story book tales portray. No butterfly wings plastered to their backs (unless magically created), no wands or bright sparkles of enchantment. They looked human, except that they could do magic, at least to what their abilities let them do.

They were all generally good-natured, nice folk, always willing to help one another, glittering smiles upon their faces. Of course, they had their bad days too.

And bad fairies…

Okay, well she wasn't _bad_, she had a good-nature…at times. She was just a little rebellious.

Fine fine, _a lot_ rebellious.

Sakura. That was her name. The name suited her well, resembling cherry blossoms fluttering to the earth breathlessly in the dawn of winter. Glistening auburn tresses cascaded down to her shoulders in a blanket of ringlets and curls. Beautiful, rosy lips accompanied her pale, soft skin. She glowed. But it was her eyes that made her stand out from any other fairy. A wondrous jade green like emeralds just being found in the ocean, their ever-knowing sparkle still apparent. She looked sweet, like a goddess from the heavens.

Though, looks aren't everything…

She was rebellious. Curious. And quite abrupt at times. Always looking for adventure.

It was an odd sight to see that she had befriended Tomoyo, a polite, good-natured fairy only wanting happiness among the land.

And, oh, the things Sakura got her to do.

Like the flour incident. Sakura wanted to use the baker's supplies (without permission) to bake herself and Tomoyo a batch of cookies, of course all in good fun since Sakura would never do anything horrendous. Tomoyo, of course being the righteous one in their friendship explained to her, politely, that such things were neither lady-like nor tolerated. Sakura with an all too evident smirk playing among her features, retorted that Tomoyo should lighten up and enjoy life. With that done, Sakura chucked a handful of flour towards Tomoyo causing her to become a powder white figure with an evil yet all while playful smile on her face. Tomoyo grabbed a hearty handful of the flour substance and smashed it right at Sakura, the white powder flying everywhere in small clouds of dust. The entire bakery became a sheet of powdered snow. They were laughing, gut-filled laughs almost slipping on the flour beneath them. The baker had barged in right then, unfortunately, and yelled them speechless, ordering them to clean up the chalky mess. That day, poor Tomoyo with a still giggling Sakura, spent her afternoon sweeping and cleaning the flour covered bakery.

Well, one of the perks of being with Sakura was that Tomoyo never knew what would happen the next second.

Like that encounter with the evil witch…

It was a cold night, rain pelted to the ground in streaks of long, heavy drops.

"Tomoyo, come on, it's not that far!" Sakura laughed, her water drowned curls trailing quickly behind her. Tomoyo, with her hand clasped in Sakura's, ran behind her with her eyes full of fear.

"But, it's cold and rainy! You know that the other fairies don't like it when we wander off to where we aren't supposed to!" Tomoyo countered sharply, trying to keep up with Sakura's fast-pace. Sakura just kept giggling her face steered forward.

"I know!" Sakura whirled her right finger in a circle, and soon a gust of heated wind flew past them, attempting to dry them off. But all it did was make it worse. The rain streamed harder and the hot air was so quick that it did nothing to shield them from the unforgiving coldness of the air. Tomoyo began to feel more freezing than before Sakura's magic tried to aid them. Tomoyo shot her an almost murderous glare directed against her back.

"Ugh, Sakura! You know that every time you use your powers, something goes array! Remember that time-"

"Okay okay!" Sakura screeched back. Yes, Sakura wasn't exactly a good fairy but she tried really hard! She always fell asleep in 'Magic and Spells' class, stealing Tomoyo's notes to study from later. Sakura needed training but she felt that she didn't need it. Well, she could learn later, no time for that now. Tomoyo sighed, regret filling her for ruining Sakura's gleaming mood. Sakura knew Tomoyo didn't really mean what she said and sent her a forgiving smile to her quickly letting her know that everything was alright.

"Where are we going anyway!?" Tomoyo glanced around fearfully. It was dreary. Cold. Nothing. All there was were rocks beneath their feet, their dainty slippers being drenched from the soggy dirt. They were going up a mountain, scaling higher and higher, more than Tomoyo would've liked.

Finally reaching the wanted destination, Sakura sped into a stop causing Tomoyo to slump against her painfully. Sakura, in such awe of the place, completely ignored the pain being forced against her back. Sakura took a small, nervous step forward while Tomoyo held onto Sakura's hand, catching her breath.

"Why…are...we here?" Tomoyo sputtered, her voice coming out in short gasps while inspecting their current surroundings.

It was a cave. A cold, mud brown cave with a rock covered floor.

"Because I heard that some kind of enchantress lives here!" Sakura whispered eagerly peering at her tired friend. Letting Tomoyo regain herself for a few moments, Sakura began to peek into the cave. Tomoyo, as terrified as always, resisted but then gave into Sakura's fervent antics. Sakura lightly tip-toed into the dark, cold cave feeling Tomoyo's hand clasping a fistful of her shirt tightly. Sakura's sparkling jade eyes widened in fear, as with a small, scared squeak radiating from her faithful friend.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure?"

** -----------**

Errr, I hope I didn't give too much away in the synopsis! I just didn't want anyone to get confused or anything XD Please review! Sakura's a kind of OOC with being rebellious and all, but you'll see the reason for her rebellious side later. Tomoyo, well I guess she is more wimpy? XD If you want to put it in those terms…

Yes, and I know six months is sort of a long time, but I had 30 days before and I thought that was too short for people to fall in love so I wanted to make it _a little_ more realistic .

Anyways, this is an Sakura and Syaoran pairing based fan fiction (wouldn't have anything else ) I know the first chapter was slow, but I had to explain how everything led up to meeting the witch, and you know, introducing characters and stuff like that. First chapters are usually the informative ones so Sakura and Syaoran moments will come! I have it all in my head, just have to write it down .

Anyways,

PLEASE REVIEW 3


	2. Curse

**A Curse**

Disclaimer: Forgot it on my first chapter xD CLAMP owns Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and all the other CLAMP made characters that might come in here xD

---------------------

            "Tomoyo! Run!" Sakura yelled with evident panic to her friend. Tomoyo's eyes gleamed in oncoming worry, a small whimper escaping her mouth, wishing she could do anything. Sakura's eyes grew wider, the terror quickly growing within her.

            "Sakura, I can use magic to get us out!" Tomoyo shrieked back to her, her voice becoming strongly protective and fearful. What would this mysterious woman do to them if she figured out they could use magic though? Strip them of their powers and then murder them? Well, better her than Tomoyo. Shaking her head frantically, she glared angrily at her friend, worry flooding her senses.

            "Now!" With that, Sakura pushed her roughly out of the cave, a wave of sunset purple hair falling to the ground. Tomoyo stumbled before standing straightly, giving her one last fleeting look telling her to escape as well. Sakura only smiled, a smile that Tomoyo knew all too well. Sakura would stay.

            And that was final.

            Small whimpers and footsteps trailed out of the cave before all was silent save the quiet drip drop of water crashing against rock.

            "Oh, so now what's this?" A cold, whispering voice echoed from behind. Sakura turned, shivering, her small hands trembling in fear. A ghostly, chilling hand caressed her cheek causing Sakura to swing herself around to face the witch.

            "Are…are you the enchantress?" Sakura gulped nervously, her eyes looking at anything but her. The 'enchantress' laughed lowly, a rumbling in the low side of her throat. Sakura peeked at the woman, watching her every move from the corner of her eye and that was when she received a full view of this so-called 'enchantress/witch.'

            She was beautiful. Raven black locks framed her face gently, it reaching gracefully to her shoulders. She had deep, purple eyes that were locked on her in undying interest. Her cheeks were pale, soft, and delicate like a doll's along with her defined, rosy pink lips creating an evil smile. She leaned closer to Sakura, smelling the cherry blossom scent that was always ever present around her. The woman, Sakura noticed, smelled of dewy grass and earth soil like she had been molded from the land. She wore a white, crystalline dress flowing in a mess of ribbons down to her ankles.

            She was no ghost that was for sure.

            "Some call me that," The witch/enchantress answered slowly, her voice cautious, frightening almost. It made Sakura want to turn and escape, finding Tomoyo where she and her could sleep safe and snug in her warm bed by the pleasant flames of the fire.

            But there was no time for wishing right now…

            She had other things to attend to.

            Sakura watched her closely letting her eyes bore into the sorceress's whole being. Why did she come here in the first place? Why didn't she just try some magic? Oh right, a small poof would engulf her and whisk her to some ocean floor a million miles from any sort of civilization since she was so untrained.

            "Why have you come to find me?" The enchantress questioned, her silky, chilling hand again resting upon Sakura's cheek. Sakura only managed to squeak in surprise, whipping her head back from the witch's freezing touch.

            "I h-heard about you and…and…" Sakura fumbled on her words nervously, trying to quickly collect an answer. Her fingers twiddled nervously behind her back while never leaving her eyes from the being in front of her.

            "Ah, I see," The woman put a single finger onto Sakura's rosy lips in understanding. Sakura, with an immediate reaction, backed up, anxiously searching for some sort of protection. Sakura, only feeling the mud covered wall behind her decided to cup her face in her hands, serving as her only means of protection from the woman. The mystical enchantress then pressed a single finger against Sakura's forehead as if attempting to read her thoughts and memories (though Sakura had no idea that that was what she may very well be doing). Sakura tried to find more support, but succeeding in finding none, just crowded herself against the cave walls more.

            "Ah, so you are a mischievous one, hmm?" The malevolent enchantress chuckled darkly, her eyes slitting in a sly manner.

            Sakura blanched. How would she know?

            As if reading Sakura's thoughts, the witch slowly replied:

            "Oh, I can read all your thoughts and memories, sweet one," The lady smiled evilly, her ghostly cold finger tracing down to Sakura's chin.

            "I've seen that you are a very rebellious girl, and I have decided to teach you a lesson now, hmm?" The witch smiled a sickening sweet smile while she whispered a few incantations of foreign birth.

            "Wait! What are you doing?!" Sakura paled, her stomach turning in knots. Just what was this woman planning to do with her!? Curse her then leave her to die on the docks where she'd wash up a few days later!? Sakura backed up fearfully, trying to pull away from the woman's magical chant.

            It was too late.

            Falling weakly to the ground, her slippers soggy and wet, her dress fanning around her in a dirty heap, she looked up to the enchantress with teary, fearful eyes.

            "What…have you done?" Sakura breathed out, her mind still processing the weird feeling when the woman channeled her magic into her.

            "A curse," The woman answered simply, her raven eyes practically gleaming in the blackness of the cave.

            "You're a fairy, so I've given you a curse," Sakura was about to ask what it was, but the witch beat her to it, waving a single hand in the air, telling her she would explain all.

            "When fairies find me, I usually set them with a curse because I don't want them to go back to their land blabbing on and on about this evil witch that should be murdered for doing nothing but finding shelter in a place for comfort and peace."

            Sakura's hands trembled slightly as the enchanted mistress explained further.

            "Now the curse I've given you is that you can never return to your land or have any contact with any fairy from your land or from any other land inhabiting fairies **at all**. In addition, you can't let **anyone **know of this curse or of your fairy magic." She finished with a sulking stare.

            Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing! Not return to her land!? Tomoyo…The other loving fairies in her village…What if Uncle tried to pull something without her there to intervene!? Sakura stared at her dumbfounded, her deep jade eyes sparkling in worry.

            "How can I fix it!?" Sakura frantically asked, her hands beginning to clench the ground beneath her, her honey tresses matted against her face coldly.

            "Oh ho, well…It will be hard…" The mistress trailed on, her voice becoming an odd whisper.

            "I can do it! I'll do anything I have to!" Sakura shouted back, a look of determination locked within her eyes. The enchanted mistress watched her for a few minutes, almost searching deep within her looking for some feeling of doubt. She smiled then, her icy, sweet smile while her eyes sparkled with mischievousness.

            "You must get a boy, of one which I will appoint to you, to fall in love with you and to kiss you within six months, and only then will the curse be lifted."

            "And if I don't?"

            "You won't be able to return to your land and you will lose all your magical powers," She finished the last word slowly with thick importance, "Permanently."

            Sakura paled considerably, her eyes drooping lowly as her hand soon lay slack on the wet earth. Not…return to her land? The place of her birth? Where Tomoyo was? Could she even get a guy to fall in love with her? Within six months? She'd never even talked to a guy; let alone seducing one into falling in love with her and then kissing her. Well, anything to return to her land. Setting her eyes in determination, she locked her eyes with the enchantress's in a tight stare. Water droplets trailed down to the earth below, pitter-pattering noises filtering throughout the cave while the two beings shared what seemed like an almost intimate stare. With a heartfelt vow she voiced the four words the mystical witch wanted to hear:

            "Okay, I'll do it."

            A few moments of tense silence passed.

           "Really? And I thought that you might say 'no,' at least from the look on your face," The enchantress chuckled lightly, her laugh echoing quietly throughout the cave.

            "Well that's good, I believe you can accomplish this task," She smiled warmly, almost looking like a completely innocent angel being trapped in the dark, dreary cave. Who thought someone so lovely could be so 'evil'? When Sakura thought of witches, bright green faces with a huge black mole next to their pursed, thin lips came to her mind. The ones with frizzy, neon red hair and pointy black hats holding a wooden broom which was their idea of a flying device. Not the beautiful maiden standing so elegantly in front of her. She seemed so innocent, so sweet…

            Ha ha. Yeah right.

            "Who will you appoint for me?" Sakura gulped nervously, hoping it would be an easy and fast task. Maybe getting set with one of those sex-driven madmen would be good…Or maybe one of those girl-deprived nerds who would take anyone in their eyeshot, especially someone as lovely as her.

            Her mind was going too far…

            "Oh, someone who you may have trouble with…" She trailed on, her voice informative yet darkly frightening, "He lives in China and is a prince, in need of a new tutor while a wife as well…it'll be perfect." The enchantress clapped her hands together, a hearty smile gracing her features.

            _Great…_Sakura thought sarcastically. Sakura's face began to scrunch up in confusion as a new thought entered her mind.

            _China__?_ Where was that?

            With a whirl of her finger, Sakura was surrounded in a tunnel of snowy, silvery wind lifting her a few feet above the ground.

            "Don't worry, I'll provide you with all the proper arrangements," She reassured her soothingly like a mother does with their child. It was as if she had read Sakura's thoughts…She probably had. Suddenly, Sakura began to feel warmth taking over her, a strange yet calming heat flowing all over her body. Her once wet honey tresses began to float freely around her as she clenched her hands together in determination. Just as the witch was ready to voice the final words of her departure, Sakura had one last question to ask:

            "What's his name?" She shouted over the magical wind surrounding her.

            "Li Syaoran," The magical mistress smiled lightly, the outlines of her face soon being the only feature apparent.

            And with that Sakura was gone. In a puff of silvery white cloud, she was shipped off to another land of foreign, non-magical people. Sakura felt herself being flown away to her destination while a single thought fluttered through her mind.

            _Li Syaoran? Wonder what he looks like…_

Sakura sighed, pinning a finger to her forehead in growing aggravation.

            _Maaan, what have I gotten myself into?_

---------------------------

Alright, well I hope I cleared all that up Now for some Sakura and Syaoran action! (Though, it probably won't be too…good at first, well you'll all see!) Now, why didn't Tomoyo use magic or Sakura as to maybe get any protection they could get? Mostly, because I just thought that the witch probably would have countered it and injured them anyway, but a little bit of it was that I forgot and didn't want to rewrite it xD Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! And if you guys have questions, I do check my reviews, so just ask them there and I'll answer in the new chapter!

Well, please review

33333


End file.
